Cleaning
by Srija
Summary: A short shot on duo...on a reqst of Duo MRF didi...plz read n review...


The day turned into night but no sign of winding up his work...

The confidential case...the random travelling of whole city...the constant stress nd now the irritating file works...

He finally got up from chair nd bend back to give himself a strech...

The opposite man looked n smiled..."itna thak gaya to ghar kyu nh chla jata bacha...main hu na..."

He looked at him keenly...examining the whole from tip to toe...

He felt confused...abby aise kyu ghur rha h?

He moved back...nai yaar...bs dekhna chah rha tha k tm koi spiderman ya shaktiman sachmuch ho kya...bada aya main to hu na...thake hue to tum bhi ho yaar...m akele nh jo swarthi k tarah tmko chodke chla jaunga...

Abhijeet smiled nd moved his eyes to the file...acha baba mat ja tu...

Daya moved behind him n placed his head on his shoulder...yaar boss...chlo na thodi break lely...

Abhi pat his head..yaar tu to janta h ache se k DCP subha bawal macha dega agar case file use na mila to...phir bhi kyu bolta h...

Daya moved in irritation..bs DCP DCP DCP...subha k 7 se rat k 12 taq bs ek hi naam sunkar mera kan pak gaya yaar...ishq ho gaya yakinan tumhe usse...

Abhijeet laughed at his commnt...

He was fuming in anger...apna ye dant andar lao warna bewaja tutega...

Abhijeet suddenly realized the figure behind him...nd uttered to stop Daya...Daya sir...

Daya:mazak ka mood nh h mere...sir sir kyu kar rh ho...Abhi dekho...

Abhi tried a lot..Are ACP sir...

Daya:ohhhh...to ab unhe bhi nh choda...Yaar eksath kitno se ishq ho gaya tmko...ACP sir ko bhi nai choda...

Abhi pat his own head...abey gadha tere piche ...

Daya:mere piche gadha hain?kya bake ja rhe ho ha?pila diya kisine kch?

Abhi:tu piche murh...

Daya angrily...kya piche piche kr rh ho..kya tajmahal h piche ha?

He turned...n said...ok...to ye h...

He was turning but stopped...n again looked back...the eyes were round...

He was looking at Daya sternly...acha...to Daya...kis k sath kya hua Abhijeet ka...

Daya:mmmm...bbb...ss...sir wo ap...ap sir...wo gadha...

Acp:kyaaa?mai gadha hu?

Daya:nai...nai nahi sir...main ye keh raha tha k...

Acp raised his hand...bs ho gaya ab bht...chlo jao...

Abhi:kaha sir?

Acp:ghar p aur kaha...dkh nh rahe tumhra bhai ka dimag sahi jagah nai hai...ab age pata nhin kya kya bolega...to behtar yehi h k tm ghar jao...

Daya:wow...thank u sir...thank u thank u thank u..

Abhi:sir par files?

Acp:main hu na...almost to kr hi diya tum logne..bacha h jo bhi m krdeta hu na...

Abhi:arey nh sir...hm hain na...ap kyu...

Acp:Abhijeet...in do mahino me tum donone soye nahi thikse..jao ab...aur kl bs DCP k ane k wqt hi ana phir baki ka wakt chutti h tmlog ka...rest karo bhai...

Daya:si best...dekho boss...sikho kuch...

Both smiled in pleasure...n after bidding good bye they moved out...

It was 1:30 am when they returned...it was so hard to open the lock evn...

After entering Daya threw himself on the sofa...yaaaaaaar...bht zyda thak gaya...

Abhijeet gave him water...n drank himself too...

Daya composed a bit n meantime Abhijeet came out after changing...

Daya pulled him..baitho na yaha...

Abhi:kyu ab kya hua...

Daya brushed hand on the centre table n made face...eeee yaar...kitni gandi ho gayi h sbkch...boss kl k chutti m na hm achese ghar clean krenge...

Abhijeet was stunned...yaar...tera tabiat wagera thik nahi h..dr k pas chl na...

Daya:sb ok h boss...tm bolo na...kroge na sab saaf?

Abhi nodded...krenge to sahi magar tu...mera matlb...tu to thkse ye tq nh janta k surf excel kaha rakha h...

Daya:dekho tm mujhe insult na kro samjhe...surf excel kitchen me h...(angrily)

Abhi bursted out in laughter...to Daya...tu khane m abse wohi kha lena...

Daya confusingly looked at him...mtlb...

Abhi:surf excl kitchen m nh hote gadha...Daya tum rehne do yar...tumhare bas ka bat nh h ye sb..

Daya:Abhiii...m karunga aur zarur karunga...kl se ye ghar hoga chakachak...aur tumhari ankhe khuli reh jygi...bologe wahhh Daya...jannat agaya yaar...kya nazara h...

Abhi was starring at him tiredly...good night Daya...have sweet drmz of surf excel...

A/N:Hello guyz...so hows it?its just a funny shot on duo...next chapter will be updated soon...

N i will not update my other duo story until I get reviews...sorry...

So...how will be the cleaning campaign of our duo...janne k liye stay tuned with me!

Okkk...my pkpkpk ends here...plz review...

Happy durgapuja...

Plz tkcr...luv ya...Srija


End file.
